1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for moving vertically a rotor brush in manual cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a rotor brush in manual cleaners has generally been journaled fixedly on its cleaner main body and therefore, there has been such problem that such type of cleaners cannot adjust sufficiently to various pile lengths of carpets. More specifically, such a cleaner wherein the rotor brush has been adjusted ideally to a short pile length of carpets has reduced cleaning effect as well as excessive resistance with respect to carpets having longer pile lengths, because bristles of the rotor brush are too bendable for the latter carpets. In this respect, means for suitable setting positions of rotor brushes by the operation of levers, dials and the like have been developed. However, this type of brush has such disadvantages that troublesome adjustment is required each time in accordance with specifications of carpets to be cleaned, and the construction of the cleaners becomes complicated so that such cleaners become expensive.
Under such background as mentioned above, a mechanism having such construction as shown in FIG. 1 wherein its rotor brush moves automatically in vertical direction dependent upon a depth of the piles of carpets to be cleaned has already been proposed.
Referring specifically to FIG. 1, the complementary half of the integral whole mechanism is shown in the drawing wherein a rotor brush holder 32 is inserted into slide grooves, each having -shaped section, of a guide piece 31 which is integrally assembled with a main body casing 16 through a mount 30, said rotor brush holder 32 is urged toward the ground (the downward direction in the drawing) by means of a wire spring 33 connecting said guide piece 31 with said rotor brush holder 32 and at the same time, said rotor brush holder 32 defines the limitation for sliding said rotor brush in the vertical direction. Thus, the rotor brush 40 is rotatably mounted by positioning an end portion of a shaft 13 into a hole 34 bored on the rotor brush holder 32.
In the construction as described above, the rotor brush exhibits also sufficient movement in the vertical direction, but there is such disadvantage that if dust deposits on a sliding portion which is defined by the guide piece 31 and the rotor brush holder 32, smooth vertical movement is prevented by such dust deposited.
In other words, a conventional vertically moving mechanism for a rotor brush in manual cleaners has been constructed in such that a rotor brush holder for supporting the rotor brush slides in slide grooves disposed vertically to perform the vertical motion. In a manner according to the above conventional mechanism, however, there is such a disadvantage that the vertical motion of the rotor brush holder is hindered by dust in the case when such dust becomes accumulated in slide grooves. Besides, in case of releasing the rotor brush, there is such a disadvantage that the rotor brush must be taken out by forcibly expanding sidewards the rotor brush holder so that the releasing of the rotor brush is difficult and requires a comparatively strong force.